Kevin Crawford
Kevin Crawford is the main character of Paradise PD. He is the son of Chief Randall Crawford and the newest member of the police force. He is voiced by David Herman. Biography Ever since childhood, Kevin was wanted to be a police officer, just like his father, Randall Crawford. For a while, Randall was fully supportive of him becoming a cop, and did everything he could to support his dream. This was all until one fateful day, when 5-year-old Kevin found Randall's police gun in the pocket of his discarded uniform. He took the gun into Randall's bedroom, while he were having sex with his wife, Karen Crawford. Kevin excitedly showed his dad how good he was with holding a gun. Kevin playfully pretended to shoot the gun, but accidentally pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into Randall's exposed testicle. Kevin flipped, as he watched Randall drop from the bed, screaming in horrified agony as he gripped his blood-gushing testicle. Under all Kevin's regret, was some confusion, as he could have sworn he had the safety on. Stupidly, Kevin tried to switch the gun to "safety mode", but ended up shooting it again, this time exploding Randall's other testicle. Ever since this incident, Randall refused to let his son become a cop. When Kevin was 18 years old, he was able to meet the requirements for working at Paradise Police Department. Randall was still against letting him onto the team, still not trusting him, after the destruction of his testicles. Despite his disapproval, Kevin was still allowed on the team, as his mother, Karen, who was now the mayor of Paradise and had the political power to do that. At this time, Karen and Randall had long been divorced and Karen, who believed in Kevin's capability of becoming a cop, and Karen gave Kevin this job both out of spite for her ex-husband, and out of love for her son. On Kevin's first day, Randall gave him the unfulfilling duty of crossing guard. At the time, the distribution of Argyle Meth was a major problem that swept Paradise and Randall was so hell-bent on discovering the busting the leader of this commerce, that he wanted everybody, even Kevin, to get to the bottom of the case. As the newest member of the team, Kevin was the most qualified to do an undercover search of Paradise VHS, where he suspected some argyle meth sellers would be, based on some research he did. He'd eventually come to find that the store owners, Robby and Delbert were in fact, in charge of creating and selling argyle meth. He arrested them and interrogated them for information on the leader of the crime business. He got the name, "Terry Two-Toes" from them, but still didn't earn any more respect from Randall, partly because Kevin wasted all their bullets. Appearance Kevin is an 18-year-old Caucasian male with blonde hair that he wears in a mullet. He wears a light blue police jacket and dark blue pants and black shoes. Personality Kevin is a delightfully dim-witted guy, who aspires to be a cop, but thanks to his idiocy and clumsiness, he has a habit of fucking things up occasionally (but he's only the third worst cop, with Dusty and Stanley being the very worst). Most notably, was when he shot his dad in the testicles and destroyed them. However, despite frequently failing at this, Kevin always keeps up the good work and never loses hope and at the end of every episode, he always pulls through and proves to be a good cop, by solving some kind of important case. Indeed, he is shown to be far from the worst cop, as he constantly has shown his hidden talents throughout the season. He also noted in the season 1 finale to be the smartest member of the department and biggest threat. He also has keen insight and great detective skills that impress even his Father. Trivia *He is the PD counterpart of Steve Williams of Brickleberry, the difference being that Steve is a an egotistical talent-less and worthless idiot who can't do anything right, while Kevin is actual capable of doing his job (and is more likeable). Also, Kevin is slightly less obese than Steve. Category:Characters Category:Paradise Police Department Category:Crawford Family Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Caucasians